Let It Bleed
by kdona3
Summary: Supernatural AU, ABO: When an ancient pack begins kidnapping Omega's leaving a trail of bodies in their wake the Winchester pack is called in to handle the situation. It should be an easy extraction but something about her makes Dean feel like he never has before. Dean/OC, Sam/Jess, Castiel/Meg. Romance, drama, smut. Trigger warnings: Anxiety, Abuse, Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm a first-time fic writer so please be gentle lol. I don't own anything Supernatural except my OC Freya. Also, I'm a Tolkien nerd so please expect long rambling passages filled with too much description lol. It will be a slow burn but I promise it will be worth it!

So anyway without further ado here it is Let It Bleed- Chapter 1

\\\\\\\

As she stirred awake, she could feel the cold concrete floor underneath her aching head. She rolled over groaning and stretching her sore muscles. She winced as she stood feeling her broken bones beginning to heal, she watched the bruises that covered her body slowly begin to fade. She glanced at the small barred window at the top of the wall in her small concrete room, the full moon shone brightly into her small cell. She could hear a muffled voice from the room next door calling her name. She huffed as she leaned up against the wall opposite the small window. She slid down with a huff and gave the loose cement brick a shove. On the other side of the wall, two pairs of hands pulled at the brick and were able to remove it completely from the wall. Two pairs of eyes took turns looking through the small hole trying to see the women on the other side.

"Fe, Fe, FREYA."

"Hm, yeah I'm fine Jess. few broken bones, some bruises nothing I haven't handled before. How long was I upstairs I lost track?"

"4 days" another voiced deadpanned from the other side of the wall. She sucked in a quick breath, 4 days, longer than usual but she came out better than usual so at least there was that.

"Meg, what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing more than the usual, few scrapes and a couple close calls. We're fine though"

We have to get out of here Freya thought to herself as she awkwardly stuck her hand through the hole, feeling the girls on the other side grab her fingers as best they could. The three of them sat there like that until everyone fell asleep.

\\\\\\\

Dean woke with a start; he put his bare feet on the cold wood floor and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to remember the dream. Something about a woman he had never seen before was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling in the middle of an ornate bedroom, he could tell the chains tying her up were made of silver, her clothing was hanging off of her in shreds, it looked as if someone had sliced them off of her with a knife. She was covered in blood and bruises, yet she was still beautiful. Her long auburn hair was braided down her back, and he could feel her anxiety rolling off her in waves. Suddenly her head shot up and she looked right at him, his breath hitched as the woman squinted in his direction. Her left eye was blue, and her right eye was green, but both eyes shown with bright determination. Before he could do anything, he heard a door creak, the women swung her head in the direction of the door and tensed, wincing slightly as the silver chains burned her wrists. Before he could turn around and see who had entered the bedroom he woke up. He really needed to stop watching so much Criminal Minds before bead he thought as he shook his head, stood up and headed for the shower.

After he got out of the shower Dean threw on a pair of ratty jeans and headed downstairs. Even though it was February he still felt warm as he walked downstairs in just his jeans. He sniffed as he headed towards the kitchen smelling bacon. He walked through the dining room and ruffled Adam's hair as he was hastily stuffing books in his backpack and running out the door a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. Dean walked into the kitchen his father, John Winchester, was sitting at the breakfast bar with his uncle, Bobby Singer, both men had heads bowed towards each other having what seemed like a very serious discussion in hushed tones, they both looked up as Dean walked in. He quirked an eyebrow at the men.  
"Morning son." Bobby nodded as he got up to refill his coffee mug.  
"Dean" John nodded his head and picked up the newspaper in front of him "I need you to come into the office after dinner tonight."

Dean nodded, as he slipped up behind Mary Winchester who was standing at the stove cooking bacon and eggs. He muttered a quick 'Morning Mom' as he gave her a peck on the cheek and unsuccessfully tried to steal a piece of bacon.

"You can wait until everything is ready" She scolded slapping his hand away. Dean chuckled as he sat down next to his father reaching for the sports section of the newspaper.

Just after that his brother Sam came home from his run. He came into the kitchen through the back door, nodded to all the men sitting at the breakfast bar. He slipped behind Mary at the stove, he stole a piece of the bacon she was cooking and headed upstairs to take a shower.

"How come you don't yell at him" Dean said indignantly. Mary just shrugged and kept cooking.

After breakfast John & Bobby headed out to take care of some pack business, Mary headed out of the house to do her daily rounds of pack members in the neighborhood and Dean waited impatiently at the foot of the stairs for Sam.

"Sammy, hurry up and get your scrawny ass down here or I'm leaving without you!" He yelled

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam barreled down the stairs and he and Dean headed outside and into the Impala waiting in the driveway. The boy's fired up the car and backed out of the driveway. They waived to their mother who was still making the rounds, and on their way out of the neighborhood, a large Jeep began following them. About twenty minutes later both vehicles pulled into the parking lot at the top of a trailhead. Sam and Dean climbed out of the impala, as Benny, Castiel and Gabriel all climbed out of the Jeep. The men all nodded at each other and without saying anything they all shifted into their animal forms.

At one point in time, there were hundreds of species of ware creatures roaming the earth. They all coexisted in relative harmony with each other as well as with the humans, Djinn, changelings, and skinwalkers. But as the human and ware populations grew relations got more turbulent. In the early 1900s, there was a world war fought by ware creatures and humans. There were great losses on both sides, with many species of ware's going extinct. Now there was the Global Creature Council (GCC) that helped keep the peace among the human, ware's and other supernatural creatures. John Winchester headed the largest pack of ware creatures in the world, and as such he was the ware representative on the GCC. John was also the head of the Ware Alliance, a cohort of the oldest packs in North America that worked to keep the peace, as well as maintain law and order amongst packs. The reach of the Winchester pack was far, with branches in every major city in the world. Most ware's chose to pack up with other creatures like them, bears, felines, birds, wolves etc. But the Winchester pack was one of the few multi-species packs.

Dean transformed into a large dark brown wolf in mid-air red alpha eyes glowing brightly. Sam on the other hand slowly shifted into a large tawny mountain lion. It was rare for a single family to have a child of a different ware creature as them, but somewhere in the Campbell line 100 years ago someone married a ware cat, the gene had laid dormant for years until Sam. Benny quickly became a large Kodiak bear, while Cas and Gabrielle transformed into almost identical hawks quickly taking to the sky. The boys ran and flew for a few hours stopping in a large clearing on the side of the frozen lake. They all shifted back to their human forms for a quick sparring match and headed back to the cars.

After their run, the boys went back to the neighborhood. Every house in the sprawling suburban neighborhood belonged to a pack member's family. Each family played some sort of roll in the Winchester pack empire. As the alpha's sons Dean, Sam and eventually Adam would be taking over high-level positions in the organization until John turned the pack over to Dean to lead. The five boys spent most of the day helping pack members with minor house repairs, or car repairs, driving some of the elders into town to play bingo and helped Mary make dinner.

After dinner Dean was outside trying to get a visiting beta wolf to join him for an evening ride in the Impala when he heard his dad summon him. Reluctantly he left the beta in the driveway and headed inside. When he reached his father's office at the end of the long hallway, he was not surprised to see Bobby and John sitting in matching armchairs on either side of the fireplace, with glasses of whiskey already in their hands. What was surprising is that there was a glass waiting for him. Dean sat down on the couch looking at the two men, picked up his glass and downed the whole thing in one swig. He shook his head as the amber liquid burned down his throat and looked at his father.

"What happened?"

"Yesterday, we got a call that no one had heard from the Ewing pack in a while, we sent a team to do a routine check, it wouldn't have been unheard of for them just to pick up and move. But when our team got there the entire neighborhood was burnt to the ground. Their alpha was beheaded, there were at least 3 dead beta's laying in the street, and our boys found at least 10 dead omegas' in a house, including pups." Dean reached for the open decanter of whiskey and poured himself another glass as he let his father's words sink in. The Ewing pack had a lineage that could be traced back nearly as far as the Winchester and Campbell lines. It was unheard of for anyone to trifle with a pack as old as that.

"Are there any leads?" Dean asked choosing to sip his whiskey this time.

"There are rumors." The elder Alpha replied cryptically.

"What kind of rumors?"

"We have a few sources that are pointing the fingers as the Oesterling's" Dean was stunned, the Osterling pack was old, equally as old as the Winchesters' and only slightly older than the Ewing's. He had met Charles Oesterling once, an alpha with a commanding presence. He had recently died leaving the pack in the hands of his eldest son Michael, and his brothers Lucifer and Raphael.

Dean looked over at his father "What's the plan?"

John and Bobby exchanged a look and launched into their plan to get some covert intel from the Oesterling compound.

\\\\\

That's all for now Chapter 2 coming soon. Please read & review. If anyone is interested I'm looking for a beta to review some ideas I have bouncing around up here! Just drop me a line :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for the love I honestly can't believe anyone is reading this lol. Anyway cue the usual I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah.

\\\\\\\\\

Freya woke with a start; she could hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards the cells. She could smell the putrid stench that signaled Michel's arrival. She wrenched her hand back from the hole in the wall startling the women on the other side.

"Put it back quickly, he's coming" she hissed at the other two women.

Meg quickly jumped into action sliding the brick back in place and shifting her body in front of it just as the door to the cell opened. Michel walked into the cell grinning like the Cheshire cat eyes sparking red as he looked from Meg to Jess. Both women huddled together as Michael bent down in front of them and ran his index finger down the side of each of their faces. His touch made their skin crawl and Jess let out an involuntary whimper. Her noises only made him grin wider, and he grabbed her wrist yanking her up to a standing position. In less than a second, he pinned her up against the wall of the cell and shoved his knee into her forcing her legs open. He pinned her arms above her head, as she began to cry.

"Hey big boy, why don't you come over here and pick on someone your own size." Freya taunted from the other side of the wall. "Or are you not enough of an alpha to handle me? Do you think you could even get it up if we weren't tied down?" A growl of rage tore through his chest as he dropped Jess onto the ground and stalked out of the cell slamming the door behind him. He quickly strode into Freya's cell and grabbed her roughly by her hair. "How about I show you just how much of an Alpha I am you, stupid Omega bitch."

"Oooo, you've got me quaking in my boots" Freya bit back at him. Michael slammed her head into the concrete wall several times until her body went limp. He then dragged her by her hair down the hall and upstairs to his bedroom.

Just like every other time when she came to, Freya was strung up by her wrists with a silver chain in the middle of Michael's bedroom. She had lost count of how many times she woke up like this, but as long as it was her and not Jess or Meg she didn't care. The silver chains burned her wrists every time she moved; she could tell she had been hanging for a while because her hands had already started to go numb with blood loss. She picked her head up off her chest an glanced around the room, looking to try and see what was in store for her this time. She heard the door creak as Michael came back in, a silver blade glinting in the light of the fireplace. He had commissioned that particular knife for his favorite brand of torture. The blade was made of pure silver, burning any Ware Creature that came into contact with it, but the hilt was made of bronze so that he could wield it without injury to himself. He walked circles around her, trying to decide where to start his nightly ministrations. Every now and then he would give her a slight shove, chuckling to himself as she winced when the silver chains burned her wrists. Finally, he decided to begin, he used his knife to quickly slice through the fabric of her clothes, leaving shallow burring cuts along her chest and stomach and then moving down to her legs. Freya did her best not to cry out, and not to show him that his torture was having any effect on her at all. Michael tired quickly with her lack of reaction and left her hanging there. She knew he would be back but for now, she could relax. Freya cried silently as her wrists burned, and blood began to soak her shredded clothes.

\\\\\\\

As always read & review. I should hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

So before we get much deeper, this story will be dark, and it could be triggering. Please do not continue to read if you are not currently in the mental frame of mind to handle a heavy story. I promise I won't be offended, I just want you to take care of you!

As always I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah...

Let It Bleed- Chapter 3 ** Trigger Warning ** Abuse & Depictions of Rape

Early the next morning the Impala was racing down an open road. Dean had stayed up into the early hours of the morning with Bobby and his father discussing the options. They eventually decided on a multi-prong approach. John and Bobby would pay a visit to the Oesterling compound under the guise of Alliance business. While they kept the Oesterling alphas busy Dean would slip in unnoticed and check around to see if he could find any information on the attack of the Ewing pack. After much debate Dean was able to convince his father to let him bring Sam, Cas, and Gabriel with him, four alphas are better than one was the argument that finally won over the elder Winchester.

Dean pulled the Impala onto a gravel road about two miles outside the compound. He drove far enough back that his baby wouldn't be noticed from the road. All four of the alphas climbed out of the car, Cas and Gabriel quickly taking to the air. Because the Oesterling compound was surrounded almost entirely by forest sneaking up on it was easier than if it was exposed. Sam and Dean made their way through the woods as quietly as possible. At the edge of the forest, they crouched down, shielding themselves from view and waited for the signal.

\\\\\

Meg and Jess had slept every night since their kidnapping huddled together. Meg had been Freya's friend since the womb basically, even though Freya was three months older (and she never let her forget it). Both of their mothers had been Omega's mated to Alphas, Freya's father lead the Ewing pack and Meg's father was his lieutenant. Meg's mother was killed by a rouge skinwalker when she was 3, they had gone to the park together and Meg had begged to walk home through the woods. She didn't remember much of the attack, her mother's screams, the smell of blood, the feeling of bone-chilling cold and that was it. The pack had found Meg almost a week after the attack, she was laying right next to her mother's lifeless body and almost died from hypothermia. After that her father was never quite the same, grief changed him, made him hard, made him cold, so she spent just about every minute at the Ewing house. A few years later Freya's mom had Jess, both Meg and Freya had never seen a pup so tiny and they both swore up and down that they would never let anything bad happen to her, and for the most part, they had kept that promise.

Meg heaved a heavy sigh as she woke from the same dream, she had every night since they had been taken, prisoner. The attack on their pack was quick and bloody. The Oesterling pack killed the high-ranking alpha's, rounded up all of the beta's and locked all the omega's and pups in the community building. The betas were offered a choice join or die; some joined some died. In the initial chaos of the attack, Freya found Jess and Meg, she practically carried them outside, shoved roughly them into the nearest car. It was a little two-door sedan and Jess was complaining from the backseat about how rough Freya was being. "SHUT UP" the older Ewing shouted at her little sister as she ripped out the panel under the steering wheel exposing the wires underneath. After a few tries, Freya was able to spark the right wires and get the car started. All three women looked up and saw smoke billowing from the community building, it had been set ablaze by their attackers. Freya jumped out of the car and Meg crawled into the driver's seat to yell at her out the window.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I have to help them, Meg, that's my pack."

"They are our pack too; you can't go alone." Meg made a move to get out of the car. Freya ran up to her and took Megs face in her hands and stared into her best friends' eyes. "You swore to help me protect her. Now go, drive fast, drive far and don't stop unless you absolutely have to." Meg nodded, the older omega smiled briefly looking at her best friend and her little sister. "I love you both." And with that, she turned and ran towards the burning building. The Oesterling pack caught up to the girls two states over when they had to stop for gas. Their reward for running away was this small shared cell.

They had been prisoners for two days before Freya's lifeless body was dragged past them and dropped into the cell next door. Ware creatures had spectacular healing powers, but it still took Freya almost 4 hours to wake up that time and she wouldn't say how she was caught or what happened to the pack. Ever since then it all plays out the same, Michael comes to the cells tries to attack Jess, Freya makes some smart-ass comment from the other side of the wall that Michael can't ignore, then he takes her up to his room beats her and forces himself on her for days. But what has really been scaring Meg lately is that every time he takes Freya, he keeps her longer, and every time it takes her longer to wake up.

"Did he take her again?" the voice startled Meg out of her musings.

"Shit Jess, I didn't know you were up."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah he did," Meg said looking at the floor blinking away the tears that were starting to swell.

"She can't put up with this for much longer"

"You know your sister Jess. She is tuff as nails" she tried to sound more confident than she felt.  
"Come on Meg, I'm not stupid. She can't keep this up for much longer she won't survive. Every time she comes back it takes her longer and longer to heal pretty soon, she won't be able to heal at… at… all." The last few words came out as a strangled sob. Meg scooped the young omega up into a tight embrace. "We'll find a way to get out of here soon, I promise." Even though she had no idea how she intended to keep that promise she was sure they were not destined to stay in those cells forever.

Both the girls jumped when they heard the door at the top of the stairs open, either Michael had had his fun with Freya and she was being returned to her cell, or Lucifer and Raphael were back and wanted to pay them a visit. Neither girl could decide which option was worse. The door to their cell flew open with a vicious clang as Lucifer and Raphael strode in. In a flash, both men had pounced, and each had overpowered one of the girls. Meg and Jess fought back with everything they had but they were really no match for the hulking alphas that had them pinned. Just then an alarm sounded throughout the building indicating they had uninvited guests, Lucifer and Raphael jumped up, their prisoners forgotten, and slammed the cell door on their way back upstairs.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Freya stared at the ceiling trying to count the tiles as Michael thrust himself into her. The first few times, she cried the whole time he violated her, but now she finds it easier just to count the ceiling tiles and pretend she is anywhere but here. Michael was growing impatient with her lack of reaction, so he slammed her arm into the bedside table a snarl ripping through him as he heard the bones in her arm break. Freya cried out, being caught off guard by the sudden attack. That seemed to be all he needed as he slammed into her violently finding his release. He grabbed the leather gloves sitting on his bedside table and slipped them on before he ripped her off the bed and strung her back up in her silver chains. Just as he was taking off his gloves an alarm sounded throughout the compound signaling uninvited guests.

"I'll be back for you soon," he said as he grabbed his silver knife and cut deep across her abdomen. The edges of her vision were starting to go black as she hissed in pain. Watching Michael walk out the door before she let herself fully succumb to unconsciousness.

\\\\\\\\\

So will the guys find the girls, with John and Bobby, come out alive? Literally no one knows because I haven't written that far yet. But I promise to update again right after the holiday! Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently some weird glitchy bullshit happened last time I tried to update this chapter, my apologies. Hopefully, this updates better. As always feel free to read, review and follow. And as always with the blah blah blah of not owning Supernatural yada yada yada. **

From where he was crouched at the edge of the compound Dean could see Bobby and his father pull up to the front gate of the compound. An alarm sounded across the compound as they pulled up, the alarm stopped as the gate opened, and Dean released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. After he watched the SUV drive into the compound, he returned his attention to his brother.

"Anything" he whispered. Sam shook his head no, his eyes never leaving the backdoor of the main building. The brothers waited for another 10 minutes before a hawk swooped low gently grazing his talons through Dean's hair.

That was their cue without hesitating both brothers stood and raced towards the back door of the main building. Dean wasn't sure if it was a stroke of luck or brilliance on his father's part but there were no guards anywhere as the approached the imposing building. He assumed almost everyone was too busy trying to find out why the Winchester pack alpha and his top lieutenant had paid them a visit. The brothers slipped inside the back door and were soon joined by Cas in his human form.

"Where is Gabriel, we don't have time for his bullshit right now Cas" Dean hissed when he noticed the conspicuous absence of the younger brother.

Cas shrugged "He's in the tree line figured it was better to have a lookout than to have one more person in here." Dean smirked Cas was one of the very few people in the world who never took Dean's moods seriously.

"Good, idea. Okay you both know the drill split up we have 15 minutes to get any information we can find and get back to woods. Don't get caught" All three men nodded at each other seriously, Dean headed to the foyer and up the grand staircase while Sam and Cas started quietly heading downstairs.

/

Cas and Sam came to the end of a long hallway and found a metal door that looked out of place when compared to the natural woodwork and old art that seemed to cover every surface of this building. It took both of them to get the door open and as soon as they did their eyes started to water as the smell of stale blood, vomit and damp assaulted their senses. They tried to clear their heads as they descended the small metal staircase. At the bottom they found two doors, the first was open and had blood stains all over the floor, they walked into the cell as the unmistakable scent of omega wafted over them, they didn't linger though because as soon as they walked into the cell they could hear soft whimpering from the other side of the wall. Both of the men rushed to the other door, Sam crouched down at eye level with the keyhole and quietly slipped his lockpicking tools out of his pocked. He made quick work of the lock and they threw open the door. Both Sam and Cas stood dumbfounded taking in the scene in front of them. In the farthest corner of the cell was the most beautiful girl Cas had ever seen, she was shorter and a little stocky she had shoulder length black hair that had a slight beachy wave to it even though it was obvious she had been there for days. Her eyes shown with a determination and protectiveness he had never seen on someone so small, as she stood in front a tall slender woman doing her best to shield her from view.

"Who the hell are you?" She said staring at the men, backing up a little more to protect the person behind her. Sam seemed to recover first, "Sam Winchester and Castiel Murrell."

"Winchester, Winchester…. Winchester" Meg turned the name over in her mouth until her eyes went wide. "Not Sam Winchester of the Winchester Campbell pack?"

Sam nodded. "We're not here to hurt you, promise. Who are you?"

"I'm Meg and this is Jessica Ewing" She said stepping aside allowing Jess to stand up and give the men a tight-lipped smile.

"Ewing, as in the Ewing pack?" Castiel finally said.

"Ooo, he speaks, and here I was thinking you were just here for looks." Meg said nodding at Cas.

"We don't have a ton of time, can you two run?" Cas asked ignoring Meg's sarcasm even though it made him smile. She still had fight, that was good for them. Meg and Jess both nodded yes to his question.

"Good then let's go, stay close and be quiet. Anything happens do not stop running until you hit the trees. Understood?" Both women nodded silently as Cas turned to walk out of the cell. Sam was hot on his heels

"Look, Sam, we don't have time to argue they need to come with us, I know Dean is going to flip but we can't leave them here."

"No arguments from me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to me to take point or bring up the rear?"

"Go ahead take point, I'll watch our backs… Dean is going to kill us" and with that the foursome quietly climbed the stairs and quietly made their way to the back door.

/

Dean made it up the stairs without incident but as soon as he turned the corner there were two guards stationed outside an ornate wooden door. He ducked behind a column as he sized them up. Both guards were on the smaller side and seemed more interested in fighting over who got to go see what was going on with the Alphas than maintaining their posts. Dean fished through his pockets and found some change he quickly chucked it down the hall in the opposite direction of the guards and ducked back down. It had the desired effect, one of the guards went to investigate the sound. As the guard was rounding the corner Dean grabbed him from behind and put him in a chokehold until he passed out. He was able to make quick work of the other guard in a similar fashion. He opened the door thanking the gods it was unlocked since he gave Sam his lockpicking kit. As he opened the door the smell of blood and fire assaulted his nose and a strange feeling of Deja-Vu overcame him. As he looked around, he realized it was the room from his dream, and in the center of the room lit only by the fire there was a woman hanging by her wrists with a silver chain. Her clothes were blood-soaked and shredded but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Without even thinking he ran to her and tried to untie her hands hissing as the silver burnt his fingers. His noise woke her up and she began thrashing violently, her foot collided with his face and he stumbled backward.

"WOULD YOU RELAX" He whispered at her harshly. As soon as he spoke, she stilled and adjusted herself to look at him, wincing slightly as the chains burned her wrists.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing in here?" She whispered back accusingly.

"Well up until about 5 seconds ago I thought I was rescuing you. But I can see you have everything well at hand, so if you don't need me, I'll head out." The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"There are a pair of leather gloves on the table, they will protect your hands while you untie me" She said nodding her head towards the table by the fire. Dean grabbed the gloves and untied her. As soon as her toes hit the floor she started to collapse. Dean grabbed under her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked, she nodded and started to take a step only to fall again.

"Look we don't have time for this." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the door.

"Wait!" She squeaked before he stepped out.

"What, we really don't have time for this"

"Let me ride on your back, that way your hands are free." He could see the logic in her thought and quickly rearranged her, so he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"Are you good princess? We really need to get the hell out of here"

"You can drop me at the bottom of the stairs, I'm not leaving without my girls"

Dean huffed, she was in no position to go anywhere so he didn't bother arguing, even though he knew he wouldn't be listening to her. For whatever reason he knew he couldn't leave her behind, she had been through hell he could see that, but he wasn't going to leave her here, consequences be damned.

She started squirming as he reached the bottom of the stairs and made no move to put her down. Just as she was about to protest, a man she had never seen came slinking up the hall he was holding Jess's hand leading her down the hall, behind Jess was Meg and another man she had never seen before. All the men exchanged looks and headed towards the back door of the building without saying anything.

"Put me down, I can walk from here and you are going to need to be able to move once we walk out that door" Freya said. Dean wordlessly let her slide down his back, he shifted eying her nervously as she too a hesitant step forward. She looked weak but steady.

"Ready?" he said with his hands on the door. All of his companions nodded at him wordlessly as he opened the door and headed outside.

The light was blinding to the women who hadn't been outside since they were taken but they quickly recovered and followed their rescuers out of the building towards the woods. Freya was struggling to keep up with the rest of the pack but didn't say anything even though pain shot through her entire body with every step she took. They could see the tree line and watched as a brown hawk floated down from above and took the shape of a man.

"LOOK OUT" he yelled, Freya didn't have time to turn around before she felt claws digging deep into her back. She stumbled forward with the force of the impact, and in the blink of an eye Dean was wrestling with the wolf that had just attacked her.

"Sammy grab her and GO" he bellowed as the fight continued. Sam quickly scooped Freya up and started to run towards the tree line with Cas and the other women.

Freya could feel how much blood she was losing, and the last thing she saw before unconsciousness took her was the man that saved her ripping the bottom jaw off the wolf that attacked her with his bare hands.

**okay so between work and school I'm super slammed and should be doing nothing but focusing on work & school until the semester ends next week. However, I'm apparently a masochist and probably won't do that. The only thing I can guarantee at this point is at least one chapter by Christmas, cross my heart & hope to die. (But realistically you will probably get more like 2-3 medium-length chapters before Christmas.)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Freya woke, she had a blissful moment where she thought everything might have just been a dream. Her eyes were heavy, and she struggled to open them. Once she got them open, she rolled on her side and started working the IV out of her arm, a needle was the best weapon she had come across so far, and if she couldn't stab someone with it maybe she could pick a lock. As she tried to stand a searing pain ripped through her back and she pitched forward. Before she could hit the floor a pair of strong arms grabbed her at the waist and pulled her up. The movement tore through her back again and she could feel every muscle like it was on fire, she let out a loud scream before passing out again.

Dean slid her back into bed as he hit the nurse call button. The noises woke both Meg and Jess and they rushed to her side. Meg practically through Dean against the wall. Holding him there with an arm across his throat pressing slightly.

"What did you do to her" she ground out. Dean held back a smirk as he looked down at the fiery woman who was standing on her tiptoes to press her arm across his neck. He could get her to release him without much effort but instead he held up his hands in surrender. As a few nurses ran in to attend to Freya.

"I didn't do anything, now let me go" Dean responded doing his best not to use his alpha voice. He wanted these girls to trust him, but he was quickly getting annoyed that he couldn't hear what the nurses were saying about Fryea. Meg released him and they both closed the distance between themselves and Freya's bed. Just as Kevin was finishing re-inserting an IV.

"I'm assuming she woke up on her own and tried to move" Kevin said looking at Dean for confirmation. Dean just nodded silently and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well if she woke up once, I'm betting she will be up again shortly. I'll stay close by just call me when she does." Dean nodded again and moved to take up his previous post in the chair by her bed.

"Oh and Dean" Dean tore his eyes away from Freya's sleeping form to look at Kevin as he stopped in the doorway

"It would make my job a lot easier if you didn't let her move this time, thanks" Dean just rolled his eyes at Kevin and turned back to the woman sleeping in front of him. Jess and Meg had pulled up chairs on the other side of her bed and were watching her intently waiting for any sign that she would be waking up again.

A few hours later Jess and Meg had both fallen asleep in their chairs. Dean needed to leave if he was going to be on time for the big pack meeting. He got up quietly and grabbed his jacket, and gently laid a blanket over the women sleeping in the chairs.

"You're awake" he whispered as he jumped a little and locked eyes with Freya. She just nodded and adjusted her position slightly, as she started moving again Dean rushed to her side.

"Please don't try to get up again, I'm fairly certain Meg will kill me for real this time." Freya chuckled darkly at his comment.

"Where are we, who are you, and what do you want with us?" She asked sitting up despite Deans protests.

"Let me get the doctors and then I'll answer all of your questions." He said quickly turning around. Freya's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist before he could get too far, she nodded at the women sleeping in the chairs as he spun around to face her.

"Just wait, I don't feel like I'm going to keel over anytime soon and they need their rest." She wasn't lying she didn't want to disturb Jessica, and Meg but she also didn't want him to leave her alone with her thoughts. The room was already too quiet, and she was afraid if he left her by herself, she would have the breakdown she had been fighting off for weeks. He studied her face for a minute and nodded sitting back down in his chair. Her hand never left his wrist as he wiggled his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"How about a compromise, I'll text my friend Kevin, he can come in and take a look at you without disturbing them. He's not a real doctor anyway, at least not until he finishes his residency." He said with a lopsided grin and the mischievous look in his eyes told her that he was just making a joke at his friends expense.

"I don't think that's how residencies work, but if he promises to be quiet, okay I guess." Dean sent a quick text to Kevin, who tip-toed into the room a few minutes later. He checked her vitals, looked at her sutures, and told her that she would be ready for discharge in a day or two. After Kevin left, her eyes turned back to Dean expectantly. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm Dean Winchester" she nodded seeming to understand who he was immediately.

"I'm assuming this is the hospital outside of your neighborhood, judging by the room this is the pack leaders suite, and by the alpha stink all over it you've been here for several hours. So, it's obvious you happened upon some packless omega's and decided Winchesters were better than Oesterlings so you took all of us from the compound. I'm sure you're expecting to take us quietly back to your pack so you can mate the three of us off to whomever you choose." An angry red blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks as she spoke.

"Well excuse me _princess_ I didn't realize you had it so good at the Oesterling compound." He spit, red sparks shooting from his irises.

"And yes we were expecting you to come back to the neighborhood after you were discharged. But not because we think you're some helpless omega's but because any remaining member of the Colt pack is welcome and will be under Winchester-Campbell pack protection as long as they are there." The tension was thick in the room as Dean and Freya stared at each other wiling the other to blink first. Dean's chest was heaving from the efforts to control both himself and his volume. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the door opened. Two alphas strode in one impossibly tall with shaggy hair and hazel eyes, and the other was shorter with dark hair and for some inexplicable reason was wearing a khaki colored trench coat. The stare off ended when Freya turned to look at them, as soon as Dean and Freya broke eye contact, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The door slamming behind him on the way out, startling both Meg and Jess awake.

"Soooooooo, it looks like you've met my brother. I'm Sam and this is Castiel, we're here to help however you need." Freya just nodded at the two men as Meg and Jess crawled into her bed on either side of her and laid their heads on her chest. She put her arms around them and kissed each of them on the top of their heads. She was still annoyed, but the physical proximity to Meg and Jess was calming her slightly. She was more concerned with the fact that as soon as the door slammed behind Dean she had to do everything in her power to choke back the sob that threatened to rip from her throat.

**AN- Okay so I know I said probably two chapters before christmas... BUT grad school kicked my ass, family drama was ever-present and I was struggling from some writer's block. This chapter is mostly necessary filler and for that I am sorry buuuuuttt I'm doing what I can. As always Likes are Love and Reviews are LIFE**


End file.
